Was es ist
by selinabln
Summary: Snape sitzt schlaflos in der Küche von Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf als jemand mit einem besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen von einer gefährlichen Mission zurückkehrt. AU. SS/HG. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Alle Urheberrechte am Harry-Potter-Universums gehören JK Rowling. Die Urheberrechte an dem Gedicht "Was es ist" gehören allein Erich Fried :)

Notiz der Autorin: Ich habe lange Zeit nur auf Englisch geschrieben und gepostet, deshalb kann es sein, dass der ein oder die andere, diese Geschichte vielleicht schon kennt, da es sich um die Übersetzung einer meiner englischen Fanfiktions handelt. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl die eigenen Geschichten zu übersetzen, deshalb bin ich ganz besonders gespannt und nervös wie ihr sie findet...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Was es ist**

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht als er am Küchentisch von Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf saß und eine Tasse heißen Earl Grey trank. Das Haus war längst still geworden, die Bewohner in tiefen Schlaf versunken.

Aber für ihn war an Schlaf dieser Tage nur schwer zu denken. Die finale Schlacht um das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt nahte mit schnellen Schritten, und als wäre sie ein Vorbote der Dinge, die da noch kommen würden, standen bereits alle neun Zeiger der Uhr der Weasleys auf „Tödliche Gefahr," obwohl alle Familienmitglieder friedlich irgendwo in den oberen Etagen des Hauses schlummerten.

Severus rührte gedankenverloren in seinem Tee. Potter war noch nicht bereit. Vielleicht würde der Junge es nie sein.

Wenn er doch nur mehr über den Plan des Dunklen Lords in Erfahrung bringen könnte. Er musste noch härter daran arbeiten, mehr Energie dafür aufwenden den Jungen vorzubereiten und ihn und seine Freunde zu beschützen.

Er musste noch mehr dafür tun Hermine zu beschützen.

_Hermine._

Sofort als ihr Gesicht, ihr Lächeln vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchte, schalt er sich selbst dafür, dass er seinen Gedanken erlaubt hatte in ihre Richtung abzudriften.

Es war aber das plötzliche, laute Zuschlagen der Haustür, das ihn endgültig aus seinen Grübeleien riss.

Severus sprang auf und ließ instinktiv seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel in seine Hand gleiten als er herumfuhr.

Ein Wesen mit einem Schopf haselnussbrauner Locken stolperte in den Raum und huschte direkt herüber zum Spülbecken ohne ihn auch nur ein einziges Mal anzusehen.

„Granger, offensichtlich wissen Sie wie man einen Auftritt hinlegt. Aber vielleicht wären Sie so freundlich aufzuklären, warum Sie es für notwendig erachtet haben, eine Horde von Riesen noch so spät nach Mitternacht zu imitieren? Es ist ein Glücksfall, dass Mrs Black nicht mehr im Flur hängt, sonst hätte das ganze Hauptquartier etwas von Ihrer Darbietung gehabt." _Merlin sei Dank, Du bist unversehrt zurückgekommen._

Seine abfällige Bemerkung blieb unkommentiert. Hermine kehrte ihm weiterhin den Rücken zu und war damit beschäftigt einen Tee aufzubrühen. Fast schien es als wenn sie es bewusst vermeiden würde ihn anzusehen.

Normalerweise wenn sie ihn in der Küche antraf, setzte sie sich zu ihm und verwickelte ihn früher oder später in ein Gespräch; auch wenn es nur dazu diente ihm ein weiteres Mal mitzuteilen, dass sie der Auffassung war, dass Potter ein intensiveres Okklumentik-Training benötigte, oder dass Weasley durchaus nicht so unfähig war, wie Severus ab und zu vorgab.

Und er, Narr der er war... er saß meistens da und hörte ihrem lebendigen Erzählfluss zu, und verspürte nicht den geringsten Wunsch ihrer Gegenwart zu entfliehen, wie er es bei den meisten Mitgliedern des Ordens tat.

_Verdammt, ich habe mich schon an ihren sentimental Unsinn gewöhnt. _

Severus seufzte, aber der Spion in ihm konnte nicht umhin, Hermine mit einem aufmerksamen und prüfenden Blick zu betrachten als sie dort an der Spüle ihren Tee aufbrühte.

Ihre braunen Locken waren ungewöhnlich zerzaust, ja sogar mit Schmutz verklebt an einigen Stellen, ebenso ihr Umhang. Der dunkle Stoff schien an einigen Stellen sogar zerrissen wie von einem Kampf...

Severus fühlte wie eine unbestimmte dunkle Vorahnung seinen Magen kalt zusammenzog und erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl.

„Miss Granger, sehen Sie mich an!" forderte er während er sich ihr leise näherte.

Aber die ungeordnete Masse brauner Locken vor ihm wurde nur verneinend geschüttelt.

Hermine war auf Anordnung von Dumbledore unterwegs gewesen. _Ein Spezialauftrag_, hatte der Schulleiter erklärt.

„Miss Granger, würden Sie mich bitte ansehen," versuchte er es erneut, diesmal in einem sanfteren Ton.

Ein weiteres Mal schüttelte sie nur den Kopf, den Blick fest auf die Wand vor ihr gerichtet.

Vorsichtig legte Severus seine Hände auf Hermines Schultern. Sofort spürte er ihr leichtes Zittern unter seinen Fingern.

„Miss Granger?"

Immer noch kein Wort von ihr. Jedoch, er fühlte wie das Zittern immer stärker wurde, auf einmal ihren ganzen Körper zu erfassen schien und sie haltlos zu schluchzen begann.

Bevor er es wirklich bemerkte, hatte er bereits ihre bebenden Schultern mit größerer Entschlossenheit als zuvor umfasst und drehte sie zu sich herum und in seine Arme.

Widerstandslos akzeptierte sie den Trost seiner Umarmung und lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Brust während ihre zarten Hände den vorderen Kragen seines Gehrocks fest umklammerten, als wäre das bisschen Stoff ihr letzter Rettungsanker.

„Shhh, es ist schon gut. Du bist jetzt zuhause." Seine rechte Hand begann wie von selbst vorsichtig über ihre Locken zu streichen.

Die sanfte Berührung hatte die erhoffte beruhigende Wirkung auf Hermine. Ihr Schluchzen ebbte ab und nach einigen ungezählten Minuten, hörte Severus ihre Stimme zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend.

„Malfoy."

Ein einziges Wort. Ein Name geflüsterte in den Stoff seines Gehrocks aber es fühlte sich an als hätte sich eine eiserne Faust um sein Herz gelegt.

„Malfoy," wiederholte er mit gesenkter Stimme. Und es klang fremd und gefährlich selbst für seine eigenen Ohren.

Behutsam löste er Hermine ein wenig aus seiner Umarmung, um sie ansehen zu können. Doch sie wandte schnell den Blick von ihm ab, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet während ihre dichten braunen Locken nach vorn vielen und ihr Gesicht vor ihm verbargen.

„Miss Granger?" fragte er sanft. _Warum kannst Du mich nicht ansehen, Liebste?_

Ein leises „Hmhmm" war jedoch die einzige Antwort die er erhielt. Er wartet noch einen Moment bevor er sachte ihr Kinn mit zwei Fingern umfasste.

„Sehen Sie mich bitte an, Miss Granger. Ich muss wissen was Ihnen zugestoßen ist," bat er sanft als er ihren Kopf anhob und ihr Gesicht zu ihm drehte.

Sie folgte der behutsamen Führung seiner Finger, aber ihr Blick blieb auf den Boden gerichtet.

Severus sog scharf Luft ein als er ihr Gesicht endlich sah. Die Haut auf der rechten Hälfte war stark aufgeschürft. Blut und Schmutz verklebten die Wunde. Ihre Unterlippe war aufplatzt als wenn sie von einem Faustschlag getroffen worden wäre, und um ihre Augen lagen tiefe, dunkle Ringe.

Sie hatte ihn immer noch nicht angesehen, aber leise Tränen bahnten sich einen glitzernden Weg durch den Staub und das Blut auf ihren Wangen.

_Was hat Lucius mit Dir angetan?_

Severus trat einen Schritt zurück und sein Blick suchte ängstlich nach Anzeichen für weitere Verletzungen. Er konnte sehen, dass um ihre Handgelenke ein blutiger Striemen verlief. Sie mussten mit etwas rauem festgebunden worden sein, aber darüber hinaus konnte er keine Hinweise auf weitere, schlimmere Misshandlungen oder innere Verletzungen erkennen. Er schluckte einmal schwer bevor er die entsprechenden Diagnosezauber lautlos ausführte, um finale Sicherheit zu erhalten. Eine Welle der Erleichterung schwabbte kurz über ihn als seine Zaubersprüche nur negative Ergebnisse zeigten.

Abgesehen von den äußerlichen Verletzungen im Gesicht und an den Händen war Hermine unversehrt, jedoch schien sie immer noch unter einer Art Schock zu stehen.

„Miss Granger, Ihr Gesicht und ihre Handgelenke benötigen medizinische Versorgung." Er versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen. „Ich werde Sie jetzt zu dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer bringen. Bitte warten Sie dort auf mich. Ich muss nur meine Erste-Hilfe-Tasche holen."

Sekunden später, war Severus bereits auf dem Weg hinunter in sein Labor, um die Tasche mit Zaubertränken und Heilsalben zu holen, die er dort abgelegt hatte. Sein Kopf schien nur so mit Fragen zu kreisen, Fragen auf die er keine Antworten hatte und die alle sich auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner bringen ließen. Was war nur passiert?

Als er wieder in das Wohnzimmer von Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf trat hatte Hermine sich keinen Zentimeter von ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa bewegt. Sie saß aufrecht auf dem grünen Samtpolster, aber ihr Blick schien nur ins Leere zu gehen.

Severus stellte seine Erste-Hilfe-Tasche auf den Boden und kniete sich mit einem Bein auf den Boden neben ihr.

„Ich werde jetzt damit beginnen die Schrammen auf ihrer rechten Wange zu reinigen, Miss Granger," erklärte er in seinem besten Klassenzimmer-Tonfall.

Er bekam dennoch keine Reaktion von ihr und zog eine Flasche mit einem Desinfektions-Zaubertrank aus der Tasche. Er entkorkte das Gefäß und befeuchtete ein Tuch mit der antiseptischen Flüssigkeit. Vorsichtig schob er mit seinen Fingern ein paar lose Locken von ihrer Stirn hinter ihr Ohr als sie plötzlich ihr Gesicht zu ihm drehte und ihre warmen braunen Augen die seinen festhielten.

_Hallo Liebste._

Aber all zu früh beendet sie den Blickkontakt wieder und senkte die Augen gen Boden.

„Professor?" Sie sprach ihn das erste Mal direkt an. „Wie kann es sein, dass Malfoy glaubt _ich_ wäre der perfekte Köder, um Ihre Illoyalität gegenüber Sie-wissen-schon-wer zu beweisen?" Ihre Frage war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber sie ließ die kalte Faust um sein Herz unbarmherzig zudrücken.

_Nein, es kann nicht sein!_

Es durfte nicht sein. Für einen Moment, war Severus wie erstarrt. Seine Zunge fühlte sich schwer an, wie bitterer Sirup in seinem Mund.

Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass Lucius über die lächerlich-süße Verirrung seines Herzens wusste. Es durfte sie nicht geben.

Severus atmete tief ein und rang um Fassung. Es dauerte ungezählte Herzschläge bis er seine Stimme wiederfand.

„Ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, Miss Granger."

_Lügner!_

„Aber es wäre nicht überraschend wenn seine fehlgeleitete Eifersucht hinsichtlich des Vertrauens das der Dunkle Lord in mich hat endgültig seine Urteilskraft getrübt hat."

Die Erklärung klang selbst für seine eigenen Ohren wenig überzeugend.

„Hat er ihnen das gesagt, Miss Granger?" Er zog eine skeptische Augenbraue hoch und widmete sich wieder der Schürfwunde auf ihrer rechten Wange.

„Ja." Hermine zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Als er mein Gesicht gegen eine Backsteinwand in seinem Kerker gedrückt hat."

Severus Hand erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Als er fragend ihren Blick suchte, musste er alle Selbstbeherrschung aufwenden, um zu verhindern, dass sich der Sturm aus Zorn und Abscheu, den er fühlte auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte.

_Dafür wirst Du mir büßen, Lucius._

„Ich war im Zaubereiministerium," fuhr Hermine ruhig fort. „Ich sollte für Professor Dumbledore eine Seite aus einem seltenen Band mit magischen Grafiken kopieren."

Severus nahm das Reinigen der Wunde auf Hermines Wange wieder auf während er ihr zuhörte. Es war ein Halt, eine Tätigkeit auf die er sich konzentrieren konnte, und es war alles was den Strudel von Gefühlen in seiner Brust davon abhielt, ihn endgültig mit sich zureißen.

„Als ich mit meiner Arbeit fertig war, habe ich mich aus der Ministeriumsbibliothek herausgeschlichen. Mr. Weasley hat es zwar geschafft mir ungesehen Eingang zu verschaffen nachdem der Bibliothekar Feierabend gemacht hat, aber er konnte nicht auf mich warten, um mich wieder mit hinauszubegleiten. Deshalb musste ich mir den Weg aus dem Ministerium allein suchen. Ich denke Malfoy war ebenfalls nach Ende der offiziellen Dienstzeiten dort und hat mich gesehen. Weil..." Sie hielt für einen Moment inne und schluckte schwer. „Weil irgendwie habe ich mich beobachtet gefühlt, und gerade als ich einen Seitenausgang nehmen wollte, hat mich jemand von hinten am Arm gepackt. Das nächste woran ich mich erinnern kann ist Malfoys höhnisches Lachen." Sie schloss ihre Augen und senkte den Kopf in einem offensichtlichen Gefühl der Niederlage. „Ich weiß, ich hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen."

„Miss Granger, dass war wohl kaum Ihr Fehler," sagte Severus bestimmt während er ein magisches Pflaster auf ihre Wange legte.

_Es ist meiner..._

„Aber wie haben Sie es geschafft Malfoy zu entkommen." Es war eine weitere Frage die ihn quälte und für einen Moment fürchtete er die Antwort.

Hermine sah ihn mit einem schiefen Lächeln an. „Narzissa."

Erneut zog Severus eine Augenbraue fragend hoch, die Hermine dazu aufforderte fortzufahren.

„Sie hat mich aus dem Kerker gelassen nachdem Malfoy sich bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit betrunken hatte. Sie meinte er sei ganz besessen von der Idee, dass er nun Ihre Tarnung platzen lassen könnte, Professor."

Ein weiteres Mal hielt ein Paar warmer, brauner Augen die seinen fest, fragend, um Antworten bittend, die er nicht bereit war zu geben.

_Sie darf es nicht wissen, weder jetzt noch jemals._

„Narzissa hat Angst um Draco sollte Ihre Position in Toms inneren Zirkel geschwächt werden. Er hat ihr mehrfach erzählt, dass Sie ihn beschützt haben." Hermines Hand berührte unbewusst die offenbar schmerzende Stelle an ihrer Unterlippe während sie sprach. „Sie hat Malfoy mit einem Obliviate-Zauber belegt."

„Ein sehr kluge Entscheidung. Aber nun müssen Sie ruhig sein und still halten, Miss Granger. Ich werde die Wunde an Ihrer Lippe jetzt versorgen," forderte Severus, froh dass er an dieser Stelle die Unterhaltung beenden konnte.

Er tupfte ihren Mund sachte mit dem feuchten Tuch ab, aber Hermine wendete ihren fragenden Blick nicht von ihm.

Als er für einen Moment seine Hand sinken ließ, um den Stoff neu zu befeuchten, nutzte sie diesen um ihrem Bericht noch etwas hinzuzufügen.

„Narzissa bat mich ihre Grüße auszurichten. Ihr Geheimnis ist sicher bei ihr, soll ich Ihnen sagen, Professor."

_Verdammt seiest Du, Lucius; du und dein geschwätziges Mundwerk._

Severus ließ ihre Worte unkommentiert, aber seine Finger zitterten verräterisch als er abschließend etwas Kamillensalbe auf ihre aufgeplatzte Unterlippe auftrug. In wenigen Minuten würde die Wunde nicht mehr zu sehen sein.

„So, dass sollte ausreichen," erklärte er mit gespielter Nüchternheit als er seine Hilfsmittel in die Tasche zurückpackte.

„Danke." Sie sah ihn immer noch mit diesem fragenden Ausdruck in ihren wunderschönen Augen an. Ein Anblick der so schmerzhaft war, dass es nun er war der sein Gesicht abwendete, um ihrem Blick zu entfliehen.

Lautlos erhob sich Severus und drehte sich zum Gehen.

„Professor?"

Er hielt inne, wand sich aber nicht zu ihr um.

_Ja, Liebste? _

„Was gibt es denn noch, Miss Granger?" fragte er ungeduldig während seine Hände etwas in der Erste-Hilfe-Tasche zu suchen schienen.

„Interessiert es Sie denn nicht, Professor, warum Malfoy geglaubt hat, dass ich der Schlüssel zu Ihrer wahren Loyalität sei?"

_Mehr als alles, jetzt wo Dich meine fehlgeleiteten Gefühle in Gefahr gebracht haben._

Langsam dreht er sich zu ihr herum.

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, Miss Granger. Lucius Malfoy ist ein eifersüchtiger Mann mit einem überbordenden Ego und einer bedauernswert überaktiven Vorstellungskraft," erklärte er kühl. „Seien Sie versichert, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass Sie als Person oder das Ihr Wohlergehen meine Aufgabe für den Orden gefährden könnten." Die Lüge kam schmerzhaft einfach über seine Lippen. „Wenn das jetzt alles ist, Miss Granger, darf ich Ihnen eine ruhige Nacht wünschen." Er deutet eine knappe Verbeugung an bevor er begann die Treppen heraufzusteigen ohne ihr jemals die Chance zu einer Antwort gegeben zu haben.

„Malfoy hat wirklich verachtenswerte Freude daran gehabt als er mir erzählt hat wie er ein Foto von mir gefunden hat, eins das auf dem Abschlussball gemacht worden ist. Es ist aus Ihrem Notizbuch gefallen, Professor. Malfoy hat das Buch wohl unabsichtlich von Ihrem Schreibtisch geworfen während Sie etwas aus Ihrem Lagerraum geholt haben."

Sie musste vom Sofa aufgestanden sein während sie sprach, er konnte ihre Schritte hinter sich hören.

_Nein._

_Nein. Es kann nicht sein._

Severus erstarrte. Seine Hand ruhte immer noch auf dem Treppengeländer, sein Blick fest auf die Stufen gerichtet.

Er konnte das besagte Foto vor seinem inneren Auge sehen. Hermione strahlte nur so vor Glück und Freude. Sie hatte dem Fotografen zugezwinkert und ihm einen Kuss zugeworfen. Ein Moment so wunderschön und für die Ewigkeit in diesem einen Foto festgehalten.

_Du warst unwiderstehlich an diesem Abend. Hast Du das überhaupt gewusst?_

McGonagall hatte das gesamte Lehrerzimmer mit den Stapeln von Fotos belästigt, die sie von dem Creevey-Jungen erhalten hatte.

Und Severus hatte nicht widerstehen können, nicht so kurz nachdem er sie hatte fortgehen sehen müssen von Hogwarts. Er hatte dieses eine bezaubernde Foto an sich genommen und in seinem Notizbuch wie einen letzten, verbotenen Schatz verschwinden lassen.

_Aber wie? Wann?_ Die Welt schien sich um ihn zu drehen.

_Sonntag_. Lucuis hatte ihn am Sonntag besucht, um für Narzissa eine Flasche Traumlosen Schlaf abzuholen. Er hatte Lucius nur wenige Minuten allein in seinem Wohnzimmer gelassen.

_Du bist ein Narr, Snape. Ein alter Narr._

„Malfoy hat gesagt, er wusste erst um die Bedeutung des Fotos als er das Gedicht auf der Rückseite gesehen hat," fuhr Hermine ruhig fort.

Severus könnte hören wie sie etwas aus ihrer Tasche hervorzog. Es dauert nur einen kurzen Moment bis sie begann vorzulesen:

„_Es ist Unsinn sagt die Vernunft._

_Es ist Unglück sagt die Berechnung._

_Es ist nichts als Schmerz sagt die Angst._

_Es ist lächerlich sagt der Stolz._

_Es ist leichtsinnig sagt die Vorsicht._

_Es ist unmöglich sagt die Erfahrung._

_Es ist was es ist sagt die Liebe."_

Diese wunderschönen Worte von diesen süßen Lippen. Severus hielt sich noch stärker an dem Geländer fest als er für einen Moment dachte er würde den Halt verlieren.

_Sie weiß es. Sie wusste es die ganze Zeit._

Plötzlich berührte eine warme, zärtliche Hand seine Schulter. „Professor, bitte sehen Sie mich an."

_Professor. Nur einer ihrer alten Professoren, in der Tat._

Schmerzhaft schloss er die Augen. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er konnte sich nicht umdrehen. Er war fähig dem Dunklen Lord tausendfach gegenüber zu treten, aber er würde es nicht ertragen das Mitleid in ihren wunderschönen Augen zu sehen. Nicht jetzt wo sie es wusste. Er musste gehen wenn er retten wollte was noch von seinem Stolz übrig war.

Er nahm eine weitere Stufe, und ihre zarte Hand fiel von seiner Schulter.

„Severus, bitte," sagte sie flehend, und für einen Moment war er versucht ihrer Bitte und dem unwirklichen Klang seines Vornamen aus ihrem Mund nachzugeben. Dennoch nahm er die nächste Stufe.

„Hat Malfoy mich angelogen? Hat er mich zum Narren gehalten? Severus, bitte, ich muss das wissen."

Er seufzte schwer. „Warum?"

_Los weiter, alter Knabe, mach' Dich nicht gänzlich lächerlich und geh._

„Weil ich wissen muss, ob ich darauf hoffen darf, dass meine Gefühle erwidert werden."

Ihr Geständnis war nicht mehr als ein nervöses Flüstern.

_Oh._

Eine unbekannte Wärme stieg in ihm auf. Er schluckte. Einmal. Zweimal. Erst dann schaffte er es sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

Hermine stand am Fuße der Treppe, wrang nervös ihre zarten Hände und sah ihn abermals fragend mit ihren wunderschönen großen Augen an. Und zum ersten Mal, als hätte sich ein Schleier vor den seinen gelüftet, sah er die Zuneigung und Liebe für ihn in diesen brauen Tiefen.

_Wie blind bin ich gewesen?_

Er nahm die Treppenabsätze, die ihn von ihr trennten mit wenigen Schritten, und umfasste ihr Gesicht zärtlich mit beiden Händen.

„Hermine." Ein neuer und willkommener Klang auf seiner Zunge. Sein Daumen streichelte behutsam über ihren Mund. „Hermine"

Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht als sich die Wahrheit endlich bahn brach und er sich zu ihr herabneigte um sie zu küssen.

_Und es ist was es ist sagt die Liebe._


End file.
